User blog:AnaCastillo990/Cold War Roleplay in Europe
Do you want to be a Polandball at the time of the Cold War? Do you want to remove Capitalism or Communism? Then do this Cold War RP in europe! How does it work? You can be a Capitalist or a Commie, by choosing a character of your choice. If a character is taken use a another choice. You can create factions, leave factions, make alliances, form countries! NATO characters you can play. - Spain - Portugal - France - Great Britian - Netherlands - Belgium - Luxembourg - West Germany - Norway - Greece - Turkey - Italy Warsaw Pact characters you can play as. - USSR (taken by me) - East Germany - Poland - Czechoslovakia - Hungary - Romania - Bulgaria Neutral characters you can play as. - Sweden - Denmark - Finland - Andorra - Monaco - Switzerland - Liechenstein - Austria - Yugoslavia - Albania - San Marino - Vatican Ideologies There are two main ideologies, Capitalism (or democracy) and Communism. Most neutral countries have Non-Aligned except for Albania and Yugoslavie (they are commie).You can change ideologies if you want to Diplomacy You can rival someone (you can rival up to 3 people). And you can ally people (up to 3).You can declare war but see the war section.You can cancel and alliance with someone War! You can declare war on someone, but you have to have a reason why to declare war. It will not be a one like “I will declare war on Hungary because he is a commie.”.You need to have a specific reason. Trade You can trade with up to 3 people, if you trade you might get resources from the other country.You can embargo trade on someone for a reason not a reason like “I want to embargo on France because she is a stinky capitalist.” Weapon manufacturing You can choose to make weapons for your army to fight another army. You can make as powerful weapons or as weak weapons as you can. Armies You can put on to infinity troops on the borders or sea. Navy will deal with sea problems. Ground forces deal with the land. Volunteers . You can send volunteers in a war, you can only send volunteers if the other country accepts your volunteers. Civil Wars If a country is fighting and against another version of the country, you can choose which country to be. You can be the rebel goverment or the OG countries Annex or Puppet When you win a war you can choose two things, annex the other country or puppet it. If you annex it you get permanent claims on the land. Or you can puppet them. If you are a puppet you cant refuse to go into wars or declare war. Independence wars Many countries are tired being under foreign control, they might want their independence. You can be the freedom fighting force that will win or lose. Or the ruling government that might crush the rebellion. Rebels You can have rebels in a province you might control or annexed. You can either crush the rebels or do fair laws. Nukes You can nuke someone that will weaken their cities and armies and might make them surrender in a war. Ending Sign up, now! We need full spots for the roleplay to offical start.Have fun! Category:Blog posts